thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
Help Me, Rhonda
Help Me, Rhonda is the twelfth episode of The Challenge: Vendettas. Description With the finale rapidly approaching, TJ stuns the competitors with news of a location change, but they must first endure a grueling time trial, if they hope to move forward. Challenge Location: Marbella, Spain Challenge: Spanish Treasure Players will be split into two teams, one of seven and one of five, chosen by the previous Troika (Natalie, Tony, and Zach), and the challenge will be played in one round per team. On TJ's signal the first player from their team will jump off a rock into a spring. The player must swim to some buoyant yellow balls and dive into the water, bringing the balls underneath with them. The player must then deposit the ball into a net before swimming to a red buoy to indicate their next teammate's turn. The team will repeat this process until there are enough balls deposited to raise a treasure chest out of the water. Once the chest has been lifted out of the water the team must drag it to the surface in order for their time to be stopped. The team to complete the challenge in the fastest time will win $25,000 to split between their bank accounts and select three of its own players to form the Troika. The newly selected Troika will also be treated to a spa day and meal courtesy of Burger King. The losing team will nominate one of its own female players for the Ring. Cara Maria and the entire Team 2 was given a one minute time penalty as a result of Kam's Grenade. Kyle was also forced to sit out the challenge as a result of Brad's Grenade. Grenade pick: Team selection: Results: Nominations The Inquisition: Elimination Troika vote: Ring: Spanish Torture Players will be tied and harnessed to two ropes running across the ring, one for their hands and one for their feet. On TJ's signal, players must shimmy across these ropes as quickly as they can in order to ring a bell at the end. The first player to make it across and ring their bell will win and earn a Grenade. The loser will be eliminated and their bank account will be added to the final prize money. Results: Challenge Location: Ronda, Spain Challenge: Help Me, Rhonda Players will compete as individuals and, one at a time, race one mile up a path uphill to the other side of a bridge. Once they have reached this players will strap on to a zip line suspended 300 feet off the ground and will ride it across before racing through the streets of Ronda. Once players have reached underneath the bridge they must rappel another 300 feet down its side before racing to the finish line. The fastest male player and fastest female player will win $25,000 to split between them. The slowest male player and slowest female player will be automatically eliminated from the game and their bank accounts will be added to the final prize money. Kam used her Grenade to steal Devin's entire bank account. Grenade pick: Notes *The losing team of the "Spanish Treasure" challenge, Team 2, was unable to agree on nominating one of their own players for the Ring after a vote tied between Cara Maria and Kailah twice. As a result the Troika was given the choice and selected Kam as the last place player. Sneak Peeks 'Pirate’s Treasure' Official Sneak Peek The Challenge Vendettas MTV 'Natalie vs. Nelson… Again' Official Sneak Peek The Challenge Vendettas MTV 'Sink or Swim' Official Sneak Peek The Challenge Vendettas MTV Category:Vendettas Episodes